It is known to have a hood latch assembly including a primary latch which may be released from the interior of the vehicle as desired and a secondary latch which engages a striker to limit the upward movement of the hood after the primary latch is released.
It is also known to provide a handle under the hood for operating the secondary latch to allow full opening of the hood. The hood is biased upwardly when the primary latch is released, thereby leaving a small gap or opening into which a person may extend their hand to grasp the handle and operate the secondary latch. The location of this handle for the secondary latch is not the same from model to model due to differences in design and may be difficult to reach.
It is known to provide a release lever on the secondary latch, where the release lever is presented upon unlatching of the primary latch. Such a release lever is mechanically attached through linkages to the secondary latch.
It would be desirable to provide a secondary hood latch handle which is presented when the closure panel is raised to a secondary latch position and connected to a secondary latch by a flexible push-pull cable.